


don’t worry baby

by sweetlylouis



Category: One Direction
Genre: 1960s, M/M, time typical homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlylouis/pseuds/sweetlylouis
Summary: harrys first day of grade 10everything goes well until he sees the new kid with sickeningly blue eyeshe can’t get the blue eyes stranger out of his headhe can’t like another boycan he..
Relationships: Harry styles / Louis tomlinson
Kudos: 3





	don’t worry baby

**Author's Note:**

> august 22nd 1964

•

The loud repetitive ringing of Harry’s alarm clock wakes him up in the least pleasant way possible.  
Today is his first day of grade 10  
‘Two years until graduation. Finally’ he thinks  
This friday his friend Zayn is having his infamous back to school party.  
Zayn always throws the best party’s, last year all the hot birds from the grade above harry were there. It was heaven on earth.  
‘If only it was already the weekend’ He thinks. 

“Harry!!” His mom yells from down the hall and snaps him out of his daydream.  
“You’re gonna be late darling” she yells  
Harry looks at the clock  
6:45  
He has to be at school by 7:00  
“SHIT” he yells  
“Language Harry.” his mom snaps 

Harry frantically runs around his room becoming a human octopus trying to put on his uniform, put on deodorant, brush his hair, and get his bag ready all at the same time.  
“Love you mom!” He yells as he grabs a piece of toast and runs out the door.  
The walk to school was relatively uneventful. He sees a few classmates he recognizes from last year  
He gets to school right before the bell rings. The first person he sees is Niall.  
“HARRY” Nialls yells and scares the daylights out of Harry.  
“Niall we saw each other yesterday.”  
“Is it illegal to want to see my best friend now”  
“I cant stand you” Harry says chuckling  
Harrys first class is history.  
His least favorite class, at least he can get it over with.  
He sighs and walks to class

His first and second class dragged on forever it seemed but now it was time for his favorite class of the day. Music  
Harry had always loved music. He had loved to sing since he was very young. His mom always said he would try to serenade the birds outside because “They always sang to him so he sang back”  
He never understood how some people never listened to music.  
No one around him appreciates music like he does, not even Niall.  
Music means everything to Harry, without music he’d be nowhere.  
He hopes his future wife appreciates music like he does. 

At lunch he notices a new kid. That’s pretty rare at Harrys school. He lives in a relatively small town in the middle of holmes chapel, No one ever moves here.  
Maybe harry could try to get to know him at the party. Harry thinks he’ll be there because Zayn makes friends with everyone and he wouldn’t be surprised if Zayn had already befriended the new kid.  
He had a short light brown fringe that fell perfectly on the right side of his face, small pink lips and he had sickeningly blue eyes.  
Not that harry was staring or anything.  
Niall slams his tray on the table and immediately starts yelling about the hot new bird in his chemistry class. She goes by Lottie i think he said  
Harry was lost in thought when Niall started laughing loudly in his ear about god knows what.  
Then the bell rang and lunch was over. 

The rest of the day flew by very quickly. He couldn’t get the blue eyed stranger out of his mind. He couldn’t wait til friday.  
When he got home he threw his bag down at his desk then flopped down on his bed, ignoring all of the thoughts going through his head  
‘I’m not queer i just want to be his friend’  
‘i cant be queer that’s disgusting’  
‘i’m not allowed to look at him like that’  
But the strangers eyes were burning a hole in his heart.  
He pushes the feelings aside until the party on friday. 

Friday.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this chapter was long and boring this is my first fic and i have no idea how to write


End file.
